Just One of Those Years
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Just when Sakura thinks she's out of the water with Sasuke, things don't turn the way she wants them. Sasuke is back but he's not the only thing Sakura wasn't expecting her Senior year. But as always a pleasant surprise is waiting for her. GaaSaku people!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! For all of you that review, favorited, alerted, and just plain read my story _Just One of Those Days_ here is the sequel! This chapter is short but its really just a preview of what's to come. Now for the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here's the first chapter: Enjoy! :D  
**

"Wait so you mean Uchiha is leaving you alone because this random stranger you met at the park?" Her step brother questioned after they had dinner with the family. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yeah this guy totally made it believable that it surprised me. I didn't even ask so it wasn't like I expected it but still it was seriously cool of him." Sakura said still praising her savior. Honestly she wished she could have stayed longer with her red haired fake boyfriend. It was the least she could have done, but she didn't have time.

"Well I just hope he isn't just another stalker. He might be great now but..." Shikamaru told her.

"Nah he said he lived out of town and was just visiting." Sakura said shrugging.

"Yeah but you gave him your number. He can constantly text you or something."

"Gaara didn't seem to be like that. It'll be fine Shikamaru." Sakura waved him off. "I no longer have to worry about Uchiha and my day just ended happily."

_xJust One of Those Yearsx_

"What do you mean you signed me up for the foreign exchange program next year!" Sakura shouted on Friday at school. Her friend just rolled her eyes.

"You need to get out in the world."

"Shouldn't I decide that? I mean its senior year Ino and I'll be in some other country." Sakura complained.

"Eh, maybe you'll meet a cute guy." Ino shrugged. "Besides I'm doing it too quit being such a worry wart."

"Ino you know they send each of us to different places right?" Sakura told her and by her friends silence she knew Ino hadn't known. "Each student goes to a different school while a representative from that school comes here in your place."

"Then why are there so many exchange students every year?" Ino questioned.

"They aren't from the same place you numbskull!" Sakura shouted irritated at her friend's blondeness-no offense to all blondes- but really she could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Well think of it this way Sakura, more cute guys." Ino said with her flirting smile in place.

"Why on earth are you my friend?" Sakura questioned shaking her head but sighing and thinking what next year would be like. Honestly she didn't know you signed up for the program so early. _School is almost over, I suppose they want to prepare the families and everything, _Sakura thought. _On the bright side I'll be away from Sasuke!_

_xJust One of Those Yearsx_

As Sakura walked to her final class of the day she began to think going through the foreign exchange program might not be so bad. She had actually kind of begun to look forward to it. Well that was until someone totally burst her bubble.

"Sakura, I heard you were going to be in the foreign exchange program. I assume you'll want to go to your boyfriend's country." Sasuke said coming up by her. Sakura froze.

"Well that would be nice if I could but it's not like I have a choice." Sakura told him shrugging as she tried to keep up the act.

"Oh but you do. They usually take your first request as long as it's in the program." Sasuke informed and handed her a list obviously still not believing the whole boyfriend thing from a few days ago. Sakura hasn't heard from Gaara since, it was as if he disappeared and he might well have. Sakura looked at the list searching it for a possible place that Gaara could live. "You do know where he lives don't you?"

"Of course I do." Sakura scoffed. "What kind of girlfriend do you take me for?"

"One who is faking that she is one." Sasuke replied. "If you know where he lives then where is it?"

"Suna." Sakura blurted out without thinking. She didn't even know if it was on the list but it was the first place she could think of. One because she always wanted to go there and two because she was thinking about going to college there. She wanted to apply next year.

"Well its your lucky day, Suna's on the list." Sasuke mocked.

"Great, I can't wait." Sakura faked enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see pictures, that is if you have them."

"Why wouldn't I take pictures?" Sakura questioned rolling her eyes. Then she realized what he meant as she saw his smirk.

"Good and because I know your boyfriend isn't there, if you come back without them you have to go out on a date with me." Sasuke stated making a deal. One he was confident to win.

"Alright and if I do you leave me alone, for good." Sakura said agreeing inwardly thinking she was insane to agree. She didn't know if Gaara was in Suna, she still wasn't sure he existed but by Sasuke's reaction he did and that was all she had to go off by. She was in deep shit. Again. The warning bell rang and Sakura walked into her class trying to forget about Sasuke and her own stupidity.

_xJust One of Those Yearsx_

"What do you mean you said your 'boyfriend' was in Suna?" Naruto exclaimed putting air quotes around boyfriend. He, Hinata, Shikamaru and herself were in the parking lot discussing her new drama.

"It was the first place that came to mind, and my stupidity kept me going. I can't believe I agreed to this. I don't even know where Gaara lives let alone his number to call him." Sakura groaned as she thought of the mess she got herself into. Really she should just shut up sometimes.

"Your screwed." Shikamaru told her, his usual helpful self.

"No I didn't realize that." Sakura said sarcastically.

"What if Gaara does live in Suna?" Hinata said always looking on the bright side.

"Then a miracle will have happened because Sasuke will never bug me again. Or so he agreed." Sakura responded.

"And if he's not?" Naruto asked.

"Well then I go on a date with the guy I dislike most." Sakura said gaging as she thought about it. "Let's just hope that some how some way things will turn out on this whole foreign exchange thing."

"What's mom gonna say?" Shikamaru questioned her, bursting her bubble once again.

"Ah crap."

_xJust One of Those Yearsx_

Gaara sighed as he returned to his home town. He had gotten out of school early because his family was visiting his grandparents in Konoha. And unfortunately for him that meant actually having to go to miss school. He didn't mind his grandparents but he didn't like spending all his time with them like he's forced to.

Now it was summer before his senior year and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He thought back to the girl, Sakura, he had met on his last day in Konoha. She was interesting, and he couldn't deny it she was hot as well. Gaara didn't know why he stepped up as her pretend boyfriend, just that when he saw who she was trying to avoid he couldn't help it. The guy looked slimy and he was disgusted by people like that, so he helped the girl out. Well he had gotten a small reward by that kiss even though he initiated it. She had almost overpowered him in his shock by her immediate response. It was one of the best kisses he's ever had. Sakura was something else. He should call her or something, but what was the point? He would probably never see her again.

"Hey Gaara dinner's ready!" His sister shouted and Gaara sighed as he walked down to the dining table. Maybe he'd call Sakura later, or at least think about it.

_xJust One of Those Yearsx_

"Sakura Haruno you know your supposed to discuss something like this with us before just doing!" Sakura's mom shouted. Sakura cringed back wishing the couch would eat her whole.

"I didn't, Ino did." Sakura told her softly. Her mom sighed.

"You really want to go, don't you?" She asked Sakura. Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"I think it would be a good opportunity. Suna is where I want to go to school after I graduate and getting familiar with everything would help me out." Sakura replied.

"Alright."

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"You can go Sakura." Her mom told her.

"Really mom?" Sakura exclaimed. She honestly thought this would be harder to convince her. Not one shout and then her suddenly be cooperative.

"Yes honey." She said and Sakura ran to hug her, surprising before her mom returned the embrace.

"Thank you mom." Sakura whispered to her. Sakura felt her nod and a wetness on her shoulder. Sakura pulled away to see her mom teary eyed. "Whats wrong mom?"

"Your just growing up so fast. That's why I've been so hard on you lately. I miss my little girl." Her mom sobbed. Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'm still right here mom. I'll always be your little girl, just not as little as you remember." Sakura reassured.

"I know honey, it's just not seeing you for a whole year..." Her mom started giving a weak attempt at a smile before tears ran down her cheeks faster. "It'll be hard for me."

"Awe mommy!" Sakura cried launching herself back into her mom's arms. "I'll make sure we see each other."

_xJust One of Those Yearsx_

"So your for sure going to Suna?" Naruto asked as they hung out on the official first day of summer.

"Yup, it's a done deal. On the second week of August I'm heading to Suna to get familiar with the town before I have to head to school for my senior year." Sakura said.

"I don't know why you picked Suna of all places." Ino said. "I'm going to France to meet me some hot, romantic french boys."

"Ino tu ne parle pas franςais." Sakura mocked.

"What about France?" Ino questioned confused.

"I told you you don't speak french." Sakura told her. "I hope you have a good translator with you. Or they really do learn english in highschool."

"Yeah well you have fun in Suna, cause when you get back you have a date with Sasuke Uchiha." Ino mocked right back.

"Ugh! Thanks for reminding me." Sakura groaned. She would have possibly the best year in Suna and when she came for the summer before she possibly returned back to Suna she would have to have a date with the Uchiha. Because he had caught her lie. Because he wouldn't give up. That's why she disliked him soooooo much.

"It'll be fine Sakura. Just have a good time in Suna." Naruto told her smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Your right. Suna will be amazing." Sakura said.

"We're gonna miss you two here." Hinata said smiling sadly.

"It's okay Hinata. We'll keep in touch." Sakura said with a smirk looking at her step brother.

"What a drag, troublesome woman what are you thinking of now?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Our own video chat of course." Sakura said.

"You got the camera's?" Shikamaru questioned.

"In time my dear brother. In time." Sakura told him.

"I'll set them up as soon as you get them then."

"Perfect."

"Sakura your brilliant!" Ino shrieked hugging her friend. "Now you can help me with french!"

"Huh?" Sakura said realizing how her idea just backfired. Sakura shrugged. "Alright Ino, but maybe I should start before we leave for the summer."

"Like I said brilliant!" Ino cheered and Sakura laughed. Yes senior year would definitely be a blast.

**So? Good, crappy, what do you think? This story is gonna be great, I can feel it and I'm excited to post this so let me know how you like it. Any ideas on what you want to see let me know I appreciate all feedback good or bad. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next installment is up! Sorry for taking so long but I've been busy...anyways to the story!**

"We got what you asked for." Deidara said handing her a bag. Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks guys!" Sakura said happily. She would miss them so much. She went around embracing each of her friends.

"You can always come to us for anything Sakura." Itachi told her as he held her. Sakura pulled away grinning.

"That's why I love you all."

"You better use these to contact us." Sasori told her during their embrace.

"Of course I wouldn't dream of not doing that. You guys are my boys." Sakura told them going to hug Kisame.

"We'll hold you to that then Sakura." He told her.

"I'll see you when I get there." Sakura smiled letting him go and heading out of the home. "I got to get these to Shikamaru to set them up."

"See you later Sakura." Deidara shouted as she left. Sakura waved one last time before disappearing from their view.

"Okay I got them now work your magic Shika!" Sakura said putting the bag she got from Deidara, Kisame, Itachi and Sasori on the table. Shikamaru nodded in approval cracked his knuckles and got to work, Sakura and her friends watching in awe.

"Wow you weren't kidding Sakura." Naruto commented as Shikamaru hooked everything up rather quickly, a tech geek in every sense (not saying geeks are a bad thing i mean look at Shikamaru =] ) making everything seem so easy.

"Hey how else was this gonna work?" Sakura grinned patting her step brother on the back proud of him. Then she noticed it. "Hey who's laptop?"

"That's yours honey." Sakura's mom replied walking in the room with a smile. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she ran into her mom's arms.

"No way mom your the coolest!" Sakura shouted ecstatic.

"Well you don't think your not going to contact me too do you? I want a guarantee." Her mom told her and Sakura laughed.

"Aw mom of course I was going to message you and stuff. That's why I got these video chat camera's for everyone."

"Well I expect you to be on this chat at least once a week." Her mom ordered.

"Yes mom." Sakura said with a smile.

"Man Sakura I can't believe your leaving tomorrow." Naruto said then quickly added. "You too Ino."

"I can't either. Summer seemed like a dream it happened so fast." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah, but France here I come!" Ino cheered.

"We'll miss you guys." Hinata added.

"Don't worry Hinata this chat will help us keep in touch while still seeing each other making it a bit more personal without actually being together."

"Yeah it'll be great!" Naruto agreed.

"Exactly." Ino stated.

"Done." Shikamaru said breaking them up and placing the laptops or computers in each owner's direction. As each person looked into their computer they saw the face's of the three other people back at them.

"Shika did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Sakura asked her voice sounding out of the computers along with it carrying through the room.

"You know its too troublesome for me to count." Shikamaru responded.

"Well you are!" Sakura said pouncing on him and Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at his step sister.

"Just don't break it when your gone. I won't be there to fix it you troublesome woman." Shikamaru told her, his way of saying he'll miss her.

"I won't Shikamaru." Sakura agreed smiling at him. Tomorrow would be something else, Sakura knew it would all be worth it. She had her friends, she had her family, and she had her dream place closer than she would ever imagine.

"Bye honey, oh I'm going to miss you!" Her mom cried hugging her to death. A hand on her mom's shoulder allowed Sakura to breath. She looked back and saw Shikamaru's dad and her step father smile at her. She smiled back.

"There will be nothing to miss if you keep hugging Sakura like that Hana." He said and her mom sniffled.

"I'm sorry my little cherry, I just can't believe your leaving already!" Her mom sobbed hugging her again as she cried. Sakura patted her mom's back and looked over at the two guys in her family. She mouthed the words: 'Look after her please.' They both nodded and she smiled as her mother let her go. "Don't forget about us!"

"I wouldn't be able to mom." Sakura promised picking up her bags and looking at her gate. They had just called her row and she had to go. "I'll call when I get there."

"Have fun honey!" Her mom shouted to her as Sakura ran to the gate handing the attendant her ticket and thanking her as she gave one last wave before disappearing into the gate and prepared herself for the flight. Popping a piece of gum in her mouth and buckling her seat belt, Sakura settled in looking out the window in awe as they took off, her ears popping as they ascended into the sky. Next stop Suna.

When she arrived in Suna she was bombarded by all the sights and people. It was just as beautiful as she imagined and it was going to be her home for the next year. Sakura just couldn't wait. As Sakura realized she had to go she looked around for the person that would take her to her home for her stay here. She was told she would get her own apartment for her stay that was all paid for her which was great. Spotting a man holding a sign that had her name on it she walked over to him. He was not too old but obviously had seen younger days. He had on a head wrap and part of the cloth covered one of his eyes. When he saw her approach he asked,

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"That's me." Sakura said pointing to herself. He nodded to her.

"I'm Baki, I'll be showing to your apartment." He said. "I'll also be available to help you around the city if you would like at any time, my number is on your fridge at your apartment."

"Thank you Baki." Sakura told him gratefully. Although she didn't really plan on getting a tour, she wanted to explore herself and if she got lost then she'd call. Sakura just hoped it didn't come to that. As Baki led her out of the airport Sakura took a deep breath of Suna air. With a smile she stepped into the car and looked contently out the window the entire trip.

"This is where I leave you Sakura." Baki informed her and then gave her a key. "Here's the key to your apartment, it has the number and floor on it, make yourself at home and don't hesitate to call if you need something."

"Thanks again Baki." Sakura said and then waved as he pulled away. Picking up her luggage and looking at her key she headed into the apartment building being sure to look at the name to find her way back.

When she got to her apartment she stared in awe at everything. It was beautifully furnished and had an amazing view of the city. As she just stared out on her balcony she remembered she had to call her mom before she freaked out. Dialing her house phone and getting out her laptop she hopped on her bed and waited for someone to pick up. When no one did she frowned.

"Hmmm, must be out to dinner or something." Sakura shrugged and logged onto the chat that Shikamaru made. Hinata was on but she wasn't in front of her computer. "Hinata?" Sakura called hearing rustling in the background. Then she heard two voices.

"Did you hear something Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. Or maybe it was just quiet because she was so far away from the computer.

"Yeah I heard someone call your name." Naruto said, his voice clear that Sakura laughed silently.

"Loud as ever I see Naruto." Sakura said.

"Awe Sakura that's not fair." Naruto whined and then more movement was heard before two faces appeared in front of the screen. "Sakura!"

"Hey there Naruto." Sakura said waving. "Hiya Hinata!"

"Hello Sakura." Hinata greeted. "How's Suna?"

"Oh its gorgeous Hinata. I can't wait to go explore." Sakura replied. "Hey do you know where my family is? I called but they never answered."

"Shikamaru was on earlier but said he had to get off to go somewhere." Hinata said and Naruto scoffed.

"No he said, 'Troublesome, dang parents are being a drag.' and then logged off." Naruto told her and Sakura laughed.

"That's Shikamaru for you. Well I'm gonna go explore the town and take some pictures. I'll come on later and if Shikamaru comes back on tell him that I'm in Suna and to tell my mom."

"Will do Sakura. Have fun!" Naruto said

"Okay Sakura, bye." Hinata said waving. Sakura waved back before logging off.

"Alright Suna here I come!" Sakura cheered grabbing her purse putting her key in it and heading out the door. Out on the street Sakura picked a random direction to start her exploration of the beautiful desert country. She ended up on a shopping district by all the stores she was seeing and with a shrug entered one. "Might as well get Suna clothes now so I don't stick out too much."

"Hey Gaara will you go get Temari?" His brother Kankuro asked.

"Why don't you?" Gaara asked giving him a blank stare.

"Because I'm picking us up some food." Kankuro told him. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go get her."

"Your on your way out anyway, you get her."

"Gaara just go." Kankuro told him. "If not your on your own for dinner."

"Fine." Gaara said rolling his eyes and heading out the door, his hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket and his hood covering his red locks. He headed toward the shopping district knowing his sister was off shopping. Again. Looking in the windows of his sister's favorite stores he caught a flash of pink. Doing a double take he saw a girl with pink hair disappear into the dressing rooms. _That couldn't have been Sakura could it? No I'm losing my mind, maybe I should call her or-_

"Gaara what are you doing here?" His sister's voice rang coming up behind him breaking his train of thought.

"Kankuro went to get food." Gaara told her simply and began walking back towards there home, Temari shrugging and following behind him, a few bags hanging from her arms.

**So? Good? Bad? Continue? Let me know people I live for your critique!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Just thought that I'd inform you because I am going on vacation on Saturday and will be gone until the next Saturday that I am making this chapter longer! Thanks for all those who read and/or reviewed and/or favorited and all that jazz, this is for you guys! Enjoy!**

"Those stores were like heaven!" Sakura squealed as she plopped down on her bed in her new apartment. "Suna is as amazing as I imagined and now I get to live here."

**Beep.**

Sakura jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket and dug it out to check it.

_1 New message._

_Sakura get your butt on the chat!_

_-Ino_

Sakura chuckled and pulled out her laptop turning it on and heading to the chat room. When she entered she smiled at all her friends.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said waving at everyone.

"Sakura honey I've missed you so much!" Her mother said looking almost like she's been close to tears.

"Mom it's only been a few days. I was on earlier but you weren't home." Sakura sympathized.

"I know honey but it's just so hard."

"Do y'all wanna see the new clothes I just bought?" Sakura asked trying to cheer her mom up.

"Oooh fashion show! Show me what Suna's got Sakura and I'll show you some French fashion!" Ino agreed excited.

"Yeah that'd be cool Sakura." Hinata agreed.

"What are you waiting for honey!" Her mother said excited as well.

"Alright be right back! Ino you change too so it'll go faster." Sakura said.

"Alright mon amie." Ino said showing off her little knowledge of french.

"Haha 'my friend', very nice." Sakura complimented, then went away from the screen to change into her first outfit.

_~Just One of Those Years~_

As Gaara sat down for dinner he couldn't help but think about the flash of pink that he saw in the shopping district. Was he being haunted by the strange pinkette he shared a moment with on the first days of summer? He did have her number still and could call her and get this whole mess over with. But the problem, would she even remember him?

"Gaara what's wrong, you haven't touched your food." His sister asked taking the role of concerned mother, something none of them have ever really experienced since both of their parents died when they were still young. Their grandparents funded them until Temari was able to get them on their feet and support her and her brothers on her own. Their grandparents still helped them out however.

"Hn, not hungry." Gaara told her pushing his plate of food away from him. He really wasn't, his thoughts kept him so busy that he had no time to think about filling his stomach.

"Okay, let me know if you get hungry later." Temari said and Gaara just nodded and headed up to his room.

_~Just One of Those Years~_

Sakura had spent the time before school sight seeing and learning all the places she would need to go to. She didn't even need to call Baki even though he called to insist to help her one day. And every night she would head on the chat to talk to her friends and family who were in the middle of their day except for Ino, she was in between the two times, coming on in the early evenings in the beautiful France.

But today it was the morning of her first day of her senior year. Currently 6:30 a.m and school started at 7:15. As Sakura finished her breakfast and went over her mental checklist to make sure she had everything she began her walk to school. She would get there way early then necessary but she wanted time to get used to the school a little bit, maybe even check out some of her classes so she wouldn't look like she was lost when everyone was in the building.

"Suna High, here I come." Sakura whispered to herself giving herself courage to head into the building. She had all her schedule and locker stuff given to her a few days after she arrived so now she could explore as much as she wanted.

As it got closer and closer to the school day Sakura got more and more looks from the student body. It was obvious she didn't belong there, in all of Suna no one had pink hair. Hell in all of Konoha no one had pink hair besides her mother and that was darkening to red color with age. Something she was kinda glad for instead of ugly gray hairs. People were whispering but she ignored them and began heading to her homeroom and start off her first school day in Suna, nothing could bring her down.

_~Just One of Those Years~_

_Okay who knew I would be treated like a science experiment. Seriously no one will take their eyes off me and they all ask similar questions as if I would lie the first time. _Sakura thought as she made it to her last hour of the day. It was only 5th hour but she had half days so for her it was her last hour and it was Gym. Something she enjoyed because she would like to call herself an athlete of sorts. The only reason she hated it so much back home was because of her physco teacher; Gai. He did not know limits in anyone. She didn't think the word existed in his vocabulary. But here in Suna, the teacher had to be _way_ better, so she couldn't lie in saying she wasn't excited.

"Nothing is worse then Gai." Sakura said to herself, luckily no one hearing and whispering she was crazy, what with all these hawks watching her so closely. She heard the average whispers but ignored them like she had been all day as she saw the teacher come in.

"Alright maggots for those new faces my name is Anko and welcome to your worst nightmare." The teacher greeted giving a sickly sweet smile. _Okay are all gym teachers wacko? _Sakura thought studying her new gym teacher. "Today we will be doing some Martial Arts, so everyone partner up."

Sakura sighed, she didn't know anyone here, the one down side to being the exchange student. As everyone partnered up she realized there was an odd number, and guess who would be left out? Her. Great as if she didn't stick out enough.

"Well Haruno it looks like your going to have to be partnered with me." Anko said smirking at her. Sakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A free shot at a teacher, cool with me." Sakura said surprising herself and everyone around her with her confidence. _Well I did do all those martial art classes when I was a kid..._Sakura justified in her head, _and I may just have gotten my black belt last summer..._Sakura continued smirking.

"We shall see how easy it'll be to get that 'free shot.'" Anko told her and leading her to an empty mat. They both were about to begin when the door bust open and foot steps echoed in the gym as everyone got silent as the grave. Sakura looked to what everyone was looking at and went wide eyed as she saw it was a who. Not just any who either. She watched the new comer walk up to Anko and began talking to her not noticing her one bit until Sakura opened her mouth.

"You!" She exclaimed pointing at him. His eyes snapped to her and widened in shock.

_~Just One of Those Years~_

Gaara growled as his teacher made him stay after class to discuss his behavior. He hadn't really done anything, but he had this teacher before and therefore knew how he could be. This was more of a warning to him. But it also made him late to his next class, gym. It was one of his favorites because the teacher was pretty cool in his book. Sure she was crazy, but he probably was too. She was also one of the only teacher who didn't mind his 'bad behavior.' She actually encouraged it sometimes.

When he walked into the gym everyone became silent, which was nothing new, as they stared at him. He ignored it and walked straight to Anko who was getting ready to fight someone, who he didn't know because he never looked in their direction. He thought it was weird because their was always an odd number in gym and he was always the odd one out, who wasn't here on the first day? Even he didn't skip it.

As he talked to Anko he felt that person's eyes on him. It tempted him to turn and glare at said person but he refrained.

"Late again." Anko said.

"Another lecture from a stupid teacher." Gaara told her. Anko sighed and was about to say something when the person he had ignored (well the person who was going to fight Anko because frankly he ignored everyone) shouted,

"You!" Gaara snapped his eyes in that person's direction and his eyes widened in shock. It was her. The girl who had haunted his thoughts. Sakura. But what was she doing here? Whispers immediately broke out, all of them more than likely nasty things about him and what he could have done to Sakura. Anko broke it up however a sly smirk on her face.

"You two know each other?" She said looking back and forth between himself and Sakura.

"Hn." Was all he said getting a glare from Anko.

"Kinda." Sakura said answering her question. Anko smiled at her.

"Well then I guess you won't mind being partners today then." She said and Gaara glared at her. There was absolutely no way Sakura could keep up with him and Anko knew that. No one but herself had ever been able to keep up with him. This would be completely pointless and if he beat Sakura up too bad she would probably want nothing to do with him. Something that, for some reason, bugged him. Maybe because he hoped she would see past all the rumors about him that she was sure to hear soon, maybe because he liked her, or maybe because she seemed different and he wanted to get to know her. Just as Gaara was about to deny Anko's offer, Sakura beat him to it.

"I don't mind." Sakura shrugged looking to him. He sighed, looks like he was going to have to go easy on her, and he really had needed to let loose some steam. Gaara went to the opposite side of the mat and got in a loose fighting stance not looking at her. Sakura meanwhile getting in her own stance looking to Gaara and scoffing. Gaara's eyes snapping to her.

"What." He demanded his frustration getting the better of him.

"Well I just thought you might be a challenge but with a stance like that you stand no chance." Sakura said and he rose an eyebrow at her. Closing his eyes he answered her.

"I didn't know you knew how to fight, I didn't want to hurt you." He said and then lost balance, falling down. His eyes snapped open on his way down to see Sakura with her leg extended, obviously just having kicked him. She stood with her foot on his chest to keep him down and smirked at him.

"I don't think you have to worry about hurting me. You might want to worry about protecting yourself." She teased him. "Never close your eyes in a fight."

"I'll remember that." Gaara said pulling at her foot to knock her over. The two both scrambled up quickly and got in a fighting stance. They exchanged blows, neither getting the upper hand and seemingly evenly matched. Everyone had gathered to watch by now and Sakura swore she heard someone whisper 'she's actually able to fight with the monster.' _Monster? Is that what Gaara is to everyone? _ Sakura thought dodging a punch thrown by Gaara by ducking and then extended her leg and spun, sweeping Gaara's feet out from under him.

"I think that's match." Anko announced as Sakura got into a standing position. Anko looked to Sakura who was standing over Gaara, her hand extended an offer to help him up. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"I've been taking martial arts classes since I was a kid. Got my black belt last summer." Sakura said and then looked to Gaara who was sitting on the ground looking at her hand. "It's to help you up, something I can't do if you don't grab a hold of my hand."

"Hn." Was all Gaara said as he grabbed her hand lifting himself to his feet with the help of Sakura. She definitely was different, she didn't seem to care everyone was staring at her like she was looking for a death sentence. He then said to her, "Good match."

"Thanks, you too." Sakura said looking to him and offering a small smile. Anko dismissed them all to the locker rooms saying the bell would ring soon and Gaara and Sakura parted ways.

_~Just One of Those Days~_

When Sakura got home she went on the chat immediately. Shikamaru and Hinata the only one's on.

"Sakura how was your first day?" Hinata asked as soon as she got on. Sakura smiled.

"It was strange, I felt like some experiment everyone was watching me so closely."

"You do have pink hair." Shikamaru pointed out and Sakura laughed.

"I guess but you'll never believe who I saw today." Sakura said excited.

"Who Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Gaara! He lives in Suna and he is in my gym!" Sakura cheered. "Do you know what that means?"

"You don't have to go on a date with Sasuke!" Hinata said happily.

"Someone is definitely looking out for me somewhere because seriously I hit the jackpot in Suna! All I have to do is get some pictures with him and then show them to Sasuke and I am gold!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well hopefully he won't stalk you anymore." Shikamaru added in.

"He promised he wouldn't, he better hold to that." Sakura said.

_~Just One of Those Years~_

Meanwhile Gaara went home thinking about his meeting with Sakura. He had so many questions for her but he still didn't want to call her to ask. It just wasn't him. Hell it wasn't him to help people either, but he did that for Sakura already. He should just get it over with but-

"Gaara you have work to go to!" Temari called out to him and he sighed. She was right he did have to go. Sakura would have to wait besides she went to his school now so he had time, hopefully rumors wouldn't get to her at school or at least she wouldn't believe them. He headed down stairs and out the door saying a quick,

"Bye." As he left Temari sighed.

"Same old Gaara." Temari said and headed out to her own job. Taking care of her family wasn't easy, but it was her job. She just wished Gaara would open up a bit more. He was always just at school or in his room or at his job and only really talked to them when he had to. She wanted him to talk to them because he wanted to, and so she left him alone but she only had so much patience. It was running thin too. "Might as well get to work too."

_~Just One of Those Days~_

Sakura signed off the chat feeling quite good. Now all she had to do was convince Gaara to take a few pictures with her around town. She would force him if it came to that. She was _not_ going on that date with Sasuke. Her stomach growled interrupting her mental raid and she decided to treat herself to Suna cuisine.

"I did see that cute little café on my explorations. Might as well eat there." Sakura said to herself and grabbed her purse, heading out the door. The little café was easy to find and when Sakura walked in the bells chimed.

"Welcome to _The Oasis_, take a seat anywhere and I'll be there soon to take your order." A girl with blonde hair put into four ponytails said before rushing away to help another costumer. _Does she work here by herself? She's got to be crazy._ Sakura thought as she took a seat and looked at a menu. The girl was back as soon as Sakura figured out what she wanted, it was incredible. "Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah I'll take some dango and green tea please." Sakura ordered and the girl quickly wrote it down and sped off. Sakura looked around and noticed that the girl was in fact the only one working here, and the place was quite busy. The waitress returned with her food in no time.

"Here you go." She said setting Sakura's food in front of her. The waitress turned and was about to leave when Sakura stopped her.

"Hey do you work here by yourself?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes I do." She said. "If you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Oh right. Go ahead." Sakura said and the waitress left to help other costumers. Sakura ate slowly to hopefully learn more about the waitress. She appeared to be doing everything, besides the cooking. But everyone was leaving and no one appeared to be coming in, so the lunch rush must be over soon. Then the waitress would have time to talk.

Just then Sakura's phone vibrated in her pocket.

_1 New Message_

_Sakura..._

Sakura frowned, who was this person and how did they know her. Before she had a chance to text back the waitress sat down opposite of her. Sakura looked to her to see her eyes were closed in fatigue.

"Tired?" Sakura questioned and the girls eyes snapped open.

"Definitely. But not much I can do about it, I can't hire anyone." She told her.

"Wait, your the owner?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and no one has applied."

"I'll work here." Sakura offered and the girl looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay what's the catch, just who the heck are you?" The girl questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and there is no catch." Sakura told her shrugging. "I like this place and I want to help."

"You can not be from Suna because no one in their right mind here would help me."

"I'm not from Suna actually. I'm from Konoha but I came here on a foreign exchange program to Suna High for my senior year." Sakura explained and the girl studied her carefully.

"Alright then Sakura. My names Temari and I am your new boss." The waitress told her holding out her hand. Sakura grasped it and shook it.

"When do I start?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"When do you get out of school?" Temari questioned her.

"Umm around 11:30." Sakura told her.

"Alright can you get here right after school then, you can change into the uniform shirt here in the back and then get to work taking orders." Temari instructed her.

"Sounds good, hopefully I can live up to your quick service." Sakura joked and Temari beamed.

"When this is your living you have to make the best of it." Temari shrugged and reached for Sakura's finished plate. Sakura stopped her however.

"Uh-uh-uh, I work here now remember. Take a load off I got this." Sakura said bringing the plates to the kitchen and in the sink where she washed them. When she finished her phone vibrated again.

_1 New Message_

_Sakura! I heard Gaara is in Suna that's great!_

_-Naruto_

Sakura smiled and replied to the text before she remembered the other text she got. She looked at it again before she decided to reply.

_Who is this?_

_Send._

"Hey Sakura I wanna ask you something." Temari called from just outside the kitchen Sakura went to talk to her and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you lose your mind from the time I was in the kitchen to now?" Sakura questioned but Temari took it in stride.

"No its just I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over this weekend." Temari asked then got a puppy dog face to add influence.

"You sure you want to invite me over so soon, you just met me." Sakura stated looking at her carefully. "Your not some murderer that lures people in to your café gets them to work for you then invite them over to slowly but painfully dispose of them are you?"

"Huh? No." Temari said her facade dropping at Sakura's assumption. She was creeped out by it actually. "Its just... I don't know. You don't have to."

"No I will, just had to make sure." Sakura told her and Temari gave her a weird look.

"Ya know if I actually was a murderer I wouldn't tell you." Temari said.

"Oh I know but I can tell your not. You got too creeped out by what I said to be one." Sakura informed and Temari nodded.

"So you will?"

"Yup I'll bring my stuff to work on Friday and we can head to your house afterwards. It sounds like a lot of fun." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura your the best!" Temari shouted hugging the girl. Sakura laughed and hugged her back.

"You don't have a lot of girlfriends do you?"

"Um not really no." Temari said sheepishly. "I don't have time, I have to work all the time to support me and my brothers like I said."

"Well then looks like I have a lot to catch you up on, all that lost time is about to be made up as long as I'm here." Sakura vowed and Temari smiled.

"I can't wait." Temari said and she really couldn't, she finally got to be a teenager and spend time with friends instead of just her brothers.

_~Just One of Those Years~_

Gaara sighed as he sat down on his break. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, ever since he found out that she was in Suna, and oh so very close within his reach, he's wanted to be with her. He wanted to believe that she wouldn't care that he was a monster like everyone in Suna thought. He wanted her to be different. And she since he had helped her and ultimately kissed her, he had hope that someone in the world besides his family would accept him, for him.

So before he realized it he had sent her a text. Nothing special and not even a hello. He just typed her name. Before he could correct it or even stop it, it had been sent. Gaara shook his head and went back to work. He couldn't do anything now.

By the time it was quiting time Gaara had completely forgotten about his text headed home. Another day gone another day alone. One day though, one day he wouldn't be alone

**Alright that's it! Good? Bad? Kick ass? Flush it down the toilet? Let me know people or I might just die!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah so some serious slacking on this story. This was supposed to be posted a few weeks ago because I had it ready...Um sorry guys but to make it up to you I'll have the next chapter ready and posted by Wednesday! Anyways enjoy the story!**

The next day at school Sakura got stopped by a whole bunch of people. They all stepped in to warn her about something, well actually more of a someone. Ever since her fight with Gaara people became scared for her. Which made no sense to her, Gaara was well Gaara. He was a person like anyone but still they warned her.

"He's a monster, if I were you I would stay away." They would say.

"He's not good, don't let him lure you in." They warned.

"Gaara is a freak." They stated. But no matter what they said she just couldn't believe the guy who would willingly help her could be that bad. So Sakura planned to find out herself, because she wasn't just going to stay away because of other people who she knew less. She owed Gaara that much, but not only that she knew better then to believe in rumors before she got to see first hand for herself.

Finally it was gym, the class she would actually see Gaara in. She would have to ask him why everyone thought so badly of him. However when she walked in he was no where to be seen again. But she was early so he could still show up. Before she could search for him more Anko began class.

"Alright maggots today we will be playing volleyball in teams of two so partner up." Anko shouted and Sakura sighed she hoped Gaara was here because otherwise she wouldn't have a partner. _What was up with Anko and partner activities? _Sakura thought as she turned around just in time for Anko to say, "Looks like you and Gaara are partners Haruno."

"How come you call him by his first name?" Sakura asked frowning at her not caring in the least that she would have to be partners with Gaara and that shocked them both. Of all the questions to ask neither expected that one.

"Do you have a problem with it _Haruno_?" Anko mocked with a smirk.

"Just give me a damn volleyball." Sakura growled, catching the volleyball tossed to her. She walked toward a court before she turned to Gaara. "Are you coming or not?"

"She is a strange one." Anko said and Gaara nodded before walking over to the court Sakura went to.

"You better be good at volleyball because I don't like to lose." Sakura told him and Gaara smirked, yes she was definitely strange but that was a good thing to him.

_~Just One of those Years~_

The rest of the week became sort of a routine for Sakura. She would go to school not really talking to anyone until gym where she would end up as Gaara's partner and then she would leave to work at Temari's café and when she got home she would go to the chat room and talk to her friends from back home. But today was Friday and she was going to sleep over at Temari's.

"Alright Sakura, let's close up shop." Temari said around 4. It was early to close up but Temari had insisted to get everything in they needed time. Plus she was just too excited to work.

"Okay Temari, let's go have a sleep over that will knock your socks off." Sakura agreed. So the two closed shop and headed towards Temari's house talking about some of the things they would do. When they reached the house Sakura was shocked.

"I thought you said that you were poor!" Sakura said in disbelief at the large home.

"Well my parents were rich and when they died they left the house to us. I don't like to use their money when I don't have to. And I never technically said I was poor, you just assumed." Temari explained.

"It's bigger than mine back in Konoha!"

"Yeah well I used the most of the money to pay off the house fully and the rest I put in the bank to pay for my brothers' college."

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I have my little café." Temari told her with a smile. "I have to warn you though, my brothers are well, not normal. One is a giant pervert and will more than likely hit on you multiple times during your stay. The other is very anti-social and to be honest, you probably won't see him at all because he stays in his room all the time."

"It's alright, I have quite a bit of a good idea of those types of guys. You'll see." Sakura told her.

"What do you mean 'you'll see'?" Temari asked.

"Well I brought my laptop with a video chat on it to talk to my friends back home. I suppose you don't have to talk to any of them but I already kinda said you would when I told them about you..." Sakura said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head in a Naruto fashion.

"They wanna meet me?" Temari questioned.

"Weelll not all of them per say because well, they aren't the excited type, but yeah basically." Sakura told her.

"I'd hate to disappoint then." Temari said grinning and Sakura laughed at her new friend. "Now let's get inside and start this party!"

"Okay!" Sakura cheered as Temari led her inside the house.

"Hey Temari what are- well hello gorgeous." One of Temari's brothers said waggling his eyebrows at Sakura.

"Cut it out Kankuro." Temari sighed and then turned to Sakura. "I told you so."

"And I told you I've had worse." Sakura said.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your only friend?" Kankuro questioned and Temari glared at him.

"If you'll excuse me Sakura I have to kill my brother."

"Take as long as you like. I'll be in your living room watching some tv." Sakura told her walking away laughing as she heard Kankuro squeal and Temari chase after him.

_~Just One of those Years~_

Gaara sighed as he made it to his house. Everything was becoming a dull routine for him, except for one aspect of his day. Gym. Everyday Sakura would surprise him with everything they did, not once caring what other people thought or even began to say about her. How she was the monster's pet. She'd even called him a friend, something he'd never had before or at least never a real friend. Some faked it thinking it was cool to 'mess with the monster' since the monster had no feelings. But he did and every time someone did that he was hurt and became even more isolated from everyone to protect himself.

But she was different, he could tell she wasn't faking. And if she was she was a damn good actress. But hope was telling him she wasn't, that she honestly was his friend. He hoped so because she wouldn't get out of his damn thoughts. As he stepped into his home he heard the tv on and figured it was just Kankuro but he looked anyway as he always did when he heard the tv. Curiosity you could say.

What he found was completely shocking. Sakura on his couch watching tv in his home. He had to be going crazy. He was seeing things, it had to be that. But when Sakura turned to him her eyes widened in shock.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed standing up and walking towards him. He was frozen as he watched helplessly as she strode towards him.

"What are you doing here." He said, harsher then he had meant it to sound but it was how he was. She didn't seem to notice or just didn't care.

"I'm sleeping over." Sakura said with a smile. Gaara couldn't believe this girl was she a stalker? Sakura caught his look and her eyes widened. "Oh no no no, I'm here with Temari but she's off killing Kankuro right now. So your the antisocial brother?"

"Hn." Was all he said as understanding overtook him. She wasn't a stalker she just happened to stumble across his sister and the two became friends.

"Hey Sakura let's go-" Temari cut herself off looking at her brother and her new friend. "Do you two know each other?"

"It's a long story." Sakura sighed as Gaara did nothing to help her when Temari got a sly look on her face.

"We've got plenty of time Sakura." Temari told her with a smirk.

"Your not going to let me out of this are you?" Sakura asked and Temari shook her head. Sakura turned to Gaara. "Help me out here?"

"Hn, no." Gaara said as he walked away to go to his room.

"Some friend you are Gaara! I hope we do martial arts in gym Monday cause I'm gonna whoop your ass!" Sakura shouted to Gaara up the stairs. Gaara just smirked and surprised everyone in responding,

"You can try."

"Just wait Sabaku! I'm gonna get you for this!" Sakura vowed and saw Gaara shrug. Sakura glared at his retreating form before she turned to a grinning Temari. "What?"

"Nothing." Temari said simply. "Now spill how do you know my brother?"

"Well I first met him back in Konoha-

"No! Not when we visited grandma and grandpa!" Temari stated in disbelief.

"Um I guess so. Anyway I was in this bad situation with this boy named Sasuke..."

_Flashback_

_Sakura heard someone sit on the swing next to her and Sakura sighed preparing herself for humiliation._

"_Get it over with, you win I don't have a boyfriend like I told you Sasu-your not him." Sakura cut herself off as she looked over on the other swing. A red head with jade eyes looking at her curiously yet a hint of amusement in them. "Um hi, sorry I thought you were someone else."_

"_Why do you need a boyfriend for this Sasu guy?" the red head questioned._

"_Sasuke. He's kinda like my stalker, well he keeps asking me out and I told him I had a boyfriend so he would stop, but he called my bluff and said he wanted to meet him tonight. Here I am boyfriendless." Sakura explained placing her head in her hands as she sulked. "I'm Sakura by the way."_

"_Gaara."_

"_Nice to meet-_

"_There you are Sakura. I thought you were going to be a no show." Sasuke told her smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes at him as she stood up to face him and the embarrassment that was sure to come her way._

"_Yeah yeah, just shut up."_

"_Who's this?" Sasuke questioned acknowledging Gaara for the first time. Sasuke frowned at him._

"_I'm Sakura's boyfriend. Your the one who keeps asking my girl out?" Gaara questioned standing up and putting his arm around Sakura, pulling her to him and Sakura looked up at him in awe. He had just saved her butt even after they just met._

"_Where'd you dig this bozo up Sakura, he's not really your boyfriend." Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever she's paying you I'll double it for you to knock it off and leave."_

"_Paying? Sakura doesn't pay me anything that's not how relationships work _bozo_." Gaara mocked him with a smirk. _

"_See Sasuke I told you I had someone." Sakura stated glaring at him._

"_Oh really, you expect me to believe that this guy is your boyfriend. How do I know this isn't an act and you didn't just search the town asking people to be your temporary boyfriend? Why else haven't I heard of him until today?"_

"_I don't live in this town, I came to visit my girl and why would she tell you anything?" Gaara told him with a raised eyebrow -they are so small you can't tell they're there, but they are._

"_Good story, did you practice this all day?" Sasuke questioned and Gaara had enough._

"_Be the judge on whether or not this is fake." Gaara said before turning to face Sakura and crash his lips against hers, his hands on her waist and hers making there way around his neck as she began to kiss back. _

_End Flashback_

"When we broke apart Sasuke was gone." Sakura finished not telling the part where she gave Gaara her number and also how he wouldn't let her go. Temari was shocked beyond all belief.

"You kissed my brother! And he never told me!" Temari shouted. "No wonder why the brat looked so satisfied coming home that night. Oooh is he gonna get it."

"How about a little sleep over planning?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

"I like the way you think." Temari said smirking as well.

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Temari said unsure.

"Oh he'll go for it. Guys always let their pride get in the way of things." Sakura told her knowing first hand. Temari shrugged, what did they have to lose anyway? "Do you remember the plan?"

"How could I forget, I get the best part." Temari smirked remembering exactly what she told Sakura she had to do for it to really work.

"Don't remind me." Sakura said as she remembered how Temari cornered her into something that was obviously part of Temari's bigger scheme having something to do with her and Gaara. She went a long with it though because it was a good idea, despite her sacrifice she would be making.

The two crept quietly towards Gaara's door, each with water balloons in hand. Sakura approached the door first grabbing the handle. Before Sakura opened it she turned to Temari and put her finger against her nose in a 'be quiet' signal. Temari nodded and Sakura slowly opened the door to see Gaara laying on his bed headphones in his ear and completely oblivious to the two girls slowly creeping into his room. Sakura looked to Temari and Temari nodded as Sakura counted to three with her fingers.

"Now!" Sakura shouted as the two threw the balloons at the suddenly aware Gaara. Too bad for him as he didn't have enough time to avoid the two balloons coming straight for him. He growled and Sakura took that as their signal. "Run Temari!"

"Way ahead of you!" Temari shouted already at the stairs. Sakura looked back to see Gaara getting up before she booked it. She was down the stairs when she decided to look back.

"Bad idea, bad idea!" Sakura ranted as she saw Gaara closing in on her. Temari was already out the door and Sakura ran to catch up but Gaara wasn't letting her out of his sight. _Damn he's fast, I have to at least make it outside for this to work, _Sakura thought as she ran faster, opening the door quickly and shutting it behind her hopefully right at Gaara's face. When she saw her target spot she smirked, she could make it. Right before she reached it however, Gaara grabbed her wrist. "Busted."

"Exactly." Gaara said, his hair still a little wet from the balloons. Sakura just smirked at him though and that confused him. "What-

"Temari now!" Sakura shouted and Temari came out with the hose blasting it at him. Sakura slipped away as his grip loosened.

"Sakura, Temari." He growled clearly unhappy. Then he looked to Sakura who was a couple feet from him, a safe distance from the blast of the hose but not a safe distance from him. She was laughing at him too. _I'll give you something to laugh at, _Gaara thought as he grabbed her around the waist with his arms and held her in the spray of the hose. She immediately stopped laughing and shrieked as she got as soaked as he was.

"Temari stop!" Sakura said struggling to get out of Gaara's embrace that kept her in the spray.

"No I don't think I will." Temari laughed as she continued to spray them both.

"Gaara let me go!" Sakura shouted and Gaara gripped her tighter.

"No I don't think I will. Your blocking the water from me." He said with a smirk.

"Let me go so I can get Temari." Sakura whispered to him and he rose an eyebrow at her.

"So quick to change sides?"

"Well it's obvious on this side I lose. I told you I don't like losing. Besides Temari looks like she could use a little water." Sakura said and Gaara let her go and watched her chase after Temari who was running away while still spraying Sakura with the hose. "Give me the hose Temari!"

"Aww go back to Gaara, you two looked adorable!" Temari said still running away.

"I'm gonna kill you Temari!" Sakura said blushing slightly at Temari's words.

"Just wait until you see yourself. Kankuro got pictures!" Temari cheered pointing to the open window where Kankuro stood with a camera in hand. Gaara's eyes narrowed at his brother before he turned back to his sister and Sakura. Sakura had finally gotten the hose and began spraying Temari.

"That's it I declare war!" Sakura shouted as she pointed the hose to the open window getting Kankuro wet as well. "War on the Sabaku's!"

"You can't be serious." Temari said raising her eyebrow at her. Sakura did the same to her.

"Oh but Temari I am." She said as she pointed the hose back at her before she pointed it at Gaara for extra measure and finally Kankuro again who still hadn't closed his window.

"Oooh Sakura Haruno you are going to get it!" Temari declared as she chased after Sakura who had dropped the hose and disappeared behind the house. When Temari went back there Sakura was no where to be seen. "Where did she go?"

"Does it matter, we have to strike before she does." Kankuro shouted from the window and the two siblings turned to Gaara.

"Sadly I agree with Kankuro." He said and Temari attacked him in an embrace.

"Your changing so quickly!" She cheered.

"Temari now is not the time for lovey dovey family crap!" Kankuro shouted although you could tell he was happy his brother was opening up as well.

"Oh right Sakura needs to be taken down." She said scheming meanwhile Sakura listened to the whole thing up in one of the few trees they had. _Of course they choose now to band together..._Sakura thought, _looks like it'll be harder than I thought._

**So? What do ya think? Too slow, too fast, horrible, fantastic? Let me know people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot woot! I'm on time with my promise! It is Wednesday right? (Looks at calender) Yup its Wednesday! So enough with my happy ranting and on with the story! Enjoy people ^_^**

_Alright so I heard their plan and I figured out...I'm screwed..._Sakura thought as she tried to figure out a way to get out of the tree without them noticing. However apparently that's right by the spot the Sabaku siblings decided to plan everything out. It would only be a matter of time until they found her. _If only I had a distraction of some sort..._

"Hey did you guys here that?" Kankuro said his head snapping to a bush not to far away. The leaves rustled and the three rushed over. _That will work. _ Sakura thought as she hopped out of the tree. She quickly but quietly made her escape to get out of sight.

"It was just a rabbit you idiot!" Temari screeched hitting Kankuro.

"Yeah because I knew that!" Kankuro shouted back and Sakura thought she was going to get away to enact her plan. Of course someone had to ruin that.

"Enough. Look." Gaara said pointing and Sakura dared to look back at them. They were looking right at her.

"Get her!" Kankuro shouted and Sakura cursed before running for it, the siblings chasing after her.

_~Just One of those Years~_

"Are you sure it's okay that we stay here Sasori?" Deidara questioned unsure.

"It's not like they don't have room Dei." Sasori said pointing to the house.

"Yeah but last time I was here your cousin freaked."

"Leave Temari to me."

"No problem." Deidara agreed.

"Deidara is right though, you should have asked." Itachi said shaking his head at his friend.

"Yeah well it's too late now." Sasori scowled. All of the sudden they heard curses and then people running towards them obviously wet. When the person in front saw them they sped up and yelled.

"Sasori! Itachi! Deidara! Kisame!" Before jumping into Sasori's arms. The three behind them stopped and watched the scene one confused, one shocked and the other glaring. Kankuro shook off his shock and broke the silence that had formed.

"What are you doing here? And why is Sakura hugging you Sasori?" He asked. Sakura let go and looked at the siblings.

"You guys know Sasori?" She questioned.

"He's our cousin. How do you know him?" Temari replied.

"Sasori here is one of my good friends. Along with Itachi, Deidara and Kisame." Sakura explained. "They're like my older brothers."

"Well looks like we don't have to search for you Sakura, you came to the spot we are staying." Sasori said.

"Where you're staying?" Temari questioned obviously angry.

"You didn't ask did you?" Sakura questioned shaking her head at him.

"No he didn't." Deidara answered for him stepping behind Sakura to protect him from Temari. Sakura rose her eyebrow at him and he bent to whisper to her. "He's done it before when I visited with him. Temari flipped."

"Ah." Sakura said in understanding. She looked to Temari and the two exchanged words through their eyes. They both smirked and Temari calmed down.

"Of course you can stay cousin." She said and confused every one of them allowing Sakura to slip away unseen. She grabbed the hose and turned it on quickly before racing back.

"Really?" Sasori said confused. He thought he was going to have to do more convincing.

"Yup." Temari said simply nodding her head which was really a signal to Sakura to spray them. All of the new comers got soaked from the stream of the hose and all of them turned to Sakura angry.

"Sakura." Sasori growled and Sakura laughed.

"You are just like Gaara! Both of you growl like a kitty." Sakura teased but that only got another person angry at her as they all stalked towards her through the spray. Sakura gulped. "I'm going to run now."

And Sakura dropped the hose sprinting off and away from the five angry males. Kankuro just turned to Temari.

"Not going to help her?"

"Nah, she can handle it." Temari said. "Wanna order some pizza?"

"Pepperoni?"

"What other kind is there?" Temari joked and the two went inside to order pizza ignoring the shouts for help coming from Sakura.

Sakura in the mean time had went around the corner of the house and noticed one of those vine ladder looking things against the house. Quickly climbing it high enough so she hopefully wouldn't be seen she saw Itachi and Deidara round the corner. Followed by Kisame, Sasori and Gaara around the other in an attempt to trap her. Sakura looked at them and then looked up to see a window she could hopefully climb into.

"Where did she go?" Deidara questioned confused.

"How the hell does she get away all the time?" Kisame questioned angrily.

"I'm guessing she does this a lot." Gaara stated and Sasori turned to him nodding.

"Yes, Sakura is very...mischievous." He told him. Meanwhile Sakura smirked at the open window and climbed through it. Sakura looked around the room she was in and noticed it was Gaara's. She also noticed his Ipod sitting on the bed. Shrugging Sakura picked it up and searched through his music before she began listening to it. Heading downstairs Sakura saw Kankuro and Temari sitting and watching tv.

"How did you get away?" Temari questioned not looking away from the tv.

"Climbed in through a window." Sakura said simply taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"Hope you like pizza." Temari said.

"Pepperoni?" Sakura asked hopefully. It was her favorite.

"Yup!" Temari said then went back to the watching the show. Sakura just grabbed a slice, pulled out her laptop and logged on to the chat, bobbing her head to the music that flowed from the headphones to her ears. Right now she was listening to Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Aparatus.

"Sakura what took you so long?" Naruto questioned but still waved at her.

"Minor set backs." Sakura told them. "Some surprise visitors showed up aka Sasori, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara."

"Really they actually went to Suna?" Hinata said.

"Yup! Turns out Sasori is Temari's cousin." Sakura said.

"Where are they now?" Naruto asked.

"Well um they are indisposed at the moment. But you guys wanna see Temari?" Sakura said quickly changing the subject.

"Heck yeah." Ino said pumping her fist. Before Sakura could ask Temari appeared next to her grinning.

"So you guys are Sakura's friends." She said.

"Yeah I'm Naruto!"

"Hello I'm Hinata."

"What's up I'm Ino!"

"Hey." Temari greeted and then looked to the fourth screen, a head of a person who was sleeping. "Who's pineapple head?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head at her sleeping brother. Really could he get any lazier?

"Sorry about him." Sakura said and then took a deep breath before shouting, "WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!"

"Huh? Wha...oh its just you, what a drag did you really need to wake me from my nap?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Oh quite being rude and introduce yourself to Temari." Sakura said.

"Troublesome sister." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Wait sister? He's your brother? He's nothing like you." Temari questioned.

"Step brother and we are a lot more alike than we seem. I'm just more ambitious but we're both smart."

"Yeah except your 'ambition' gets you in a load of trouble that you always make me help you get out of." Shikamaru told her and then pointed behind her. Sakura gave him a weird look before turning around to find Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara and Gaara behind her and not looking happy.

"I'm in trouble." Sakura said before turning back to the chat. "I gotta go."

"That's our Sakura for you." Naruto laughed as Sakura handed her laptop to Temari and hopped off the couch and out of the reach of any of the five guys. But before she started running she burst out laughing.

"Okay what on earth is funny?" Sasori questioned.

"This song its just hahaha." Sakura laughed and Gaara's eyes narrowed on his Ipod.

"Where did you get that?" Gaara demanded.

"Your room when I climbed in through the window to get away from you guys." Sakura said still grinning. "I didn't know you listened to-

Gaara leapt over the couch and tackled her, his hand covering her mouth. He didn't know what she was going to say but he really didn't want anyone else to know. His Ipod was his get away from the world a part of him he really didn't want to share.

"Woah Gaara what's the big deal?" Kankuro asked extremely curious as to what Sakura was going to say to make Gaara react like that. He also pulled out his camera and took a picture of their position before any of them noticed. Gaara however just glared at Sakura.

"Do you promise not to say anything if I let you go?" Gaara questioned and Sakura nodded. Gaara slowly took his hand away not taking any chances but she didn't say anything.

"How'd you know what I was gonna say?" Sakura questioned as Gaara got off her and helped her up.

"I didn't but I don't want people to know what's on my ipod." Gaara told her and Sakura frowned, turned off the ipod and gave it back to him.

"Sorry I didn't know." Sakura apologized. She really hoped he wasn't mad at her. But Gaara just shrugged and put the Ipod in his pocket.

"Sakura bring your little boy toy over here I wanna meet him!" Ino's voice sounded through out the room.

"Boy toy?" Sakura said her nose scrunching up.

"The red head who just tackled you duh!"

"Ino he's not-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Sakura I can tell you like him." Ino stated proudly and Sakura blushed slightly. Gaara rose an eyebrow but smirked when he saw Sakura's blush. "So who is he?"

"Let's just get a few things straight, first he's not my 'boy toy' I don't have one and would never call anyone my 'boy toy' so please don't ever suggest that again. Second his names Gaara and-"

"Wait this is the Gaara who pretended to be your boyfriend that day?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah he-"

"So your saved my troublesome sister from Sasuke, what a drag that must have been." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah real g-

"That was so sweet, I would want someone to do that for me." Ino said dreamily.

"Not if it was Sasuke." Sakura mumbled glad she finally didn't get cut off. She didn't mind too much though because her friends really seemed to like Gaara, so much Gaara didn't seem to know what to do.

"Wait Gaara saved you?" Kankuro questioned not knowing the story, Sasori looked surprised too even though he knew what Gaara did. Sakura had explained it to them but she never said his name.

"Yeah you see I have this stalker named Sasuke and he wouldn't leave me alone so one day I told him I had a boyfriend but he thought I was lying -which I was- so he wanted to meet him so I asked everyone I knew to be my fake boyfriend but they all couldn't so when I went to meet Sasuke I had mistaken your brother to be him and that's how we met but then Sasuke showed up and without me even asking Gaara said he was my boyfriend. Sasuke still didn't believe it until we kissed and then he left and problem solved." Sakura explained quickly and everyone had their mouths hanging open except Temari and Gaara who already knew that.

"You kissed?" They exclaimed surprisingly in unison. Sakura forgot she hadn't told them that part and put on a sheepish smile.

"Yeah I thought I told you..."

"Oh you most definitely did not!" Ino shouted. "How could you keep something like that from me?"

"Woah cuz didn't know you had it in you." Sasori said proud of his cousin.

"Yeah bro way to go!" Kankuro agreed. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the two.

"It's just a kiss, he didn't get laid." Sakura said and the two smirked at her.

"If it was just a kiss then you wouldn't mind doing it again would you?" Sasori said and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura don't listen to those two they are just pushing you to do what they want." Shikamaru warned surprisingly not saying troublesome or drag. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning to Temari ignoring the guys in the room.

"Shall we get back to our sleepover?"

"Sounds-"

"Wait I have an idea!" Ino shouted interrupting Temari. "I wanna have some girl talk. So go away Naruto and Shikamaru."

"Actually that sounds like fun, what do you say Sakura?" Temari asked looking hopeful. Sakura sighed now she had no choice.

"Okay fine, let's do this." Sakura said and her and Temari headed up the stairs into what Sakura thought to be Temari's room. They sat on her bed away from all the boys and Naruto and Shikamaru had left as ordered even though Naruto wasn't too happy about it. Once in privacy Ino spoke.

"Okay I'm curious how you and Sakura met Temari."

"I own a café and she was a customer." Temari shrugged.

"Hey I work their now!" Sakura defended.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Temari said sheepishly. "But you guys all live in Konoha?"

"Yeah but Hinata is the only one there right now." Ino replied and then grinned. "I'm in France."

"I think I would have picked France too." Temari said and then she turned to Sakura. "Why did you pick Suna?"

"I've always wanted to come here since I can remember. Don't get me wrong I want to go to France too, I mean I'm learning french for a reason. I'll get there I'm not too worried about it." Sakura replied and then looked at Ino. "Tu aime les garςons de francais?"

"What about boys?" Ino asked confused and Sakura smirked.

"You really should learn some more french while your there Ino. I asked if you like the french boys?"

"Oh my goodness _yes_! Sakura you are missing out, it's like France pops out hot guys all the time!" Ino said happily.

"It's okay, I have everything I could ever want here in Suna." Sakura responded and Ino got a sly look on her face.

"That wouldn't happen to include a certain Sunean red head would it?" Ino questioned and Sakura's eyes got wide and her cheeks a little pink.

"What? I wasn't talking about boys this time Ino! You have such a one track mind." Sakura replied quickly. A little too quickly.

"Do you like him Sakura?" Hinata asked speaking for the first time. She asked it so innocently that Sakura groaned because she knew she couldn't say no to Hinata when she did that.

"I don't know. I mean he's nice to me...in his own way because honestly he's not that nice. But I'm really curious about him, I mean I practically know nothing. Everyone calls him a monster but I don't get why, I just don't want to ask because I doubt he wants it brought up...whatever he did." Sakura sighed. Gaara was just a big puzzle to her but in her time here she would put together the pieces and solve him. There was really no way out with being around him anyway. She needed him for her agreement with Sasuke, plus now that she was friends with him no one else wanted to be around her. "Aw shoot! I forgot to ask."

"Ask what Sakura?" Ino questioned and Sakura took a deep breath before answering.

"I forgot to ask Gaara to take pictures with me so I can get Sasuke off my back. Again." Sakura groaned thinking about it. Not about Gaara because she would get it done no matter what, just the Sasuke thing. Maybe she should have just gotten a restraining order.

"Huh?" Temari said confused. Sakura ignored her and turned to the chat.

"I gotta go guys, I'll talk to you later and I'll bring Temari too." Sakura said. "Oh and if any of you talk to Shikamaru soon tell him to tell my mom I miss her. Oh and his dad too since I forgot to tell him."

"Alright Sakura." Hinata agreed waving her goodbye.

"Later Sakura." Ino said waving as well before Sakura logged off the chat and shut down her laptop. Her and Temari got up and Temari looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"I'll explain when I ask Gaara because it'll be easier than saying it a ton of times."

"Alright let's just hurry and find him then."

**Wooh so that's it. Was it good? Boring? Got any ideas? Let me know people because your opinion matters! Assert yourself and speak your mind! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo, yeah kinda forgot about this story...Sorry. ****Although it had a little to do with my laptop breaking...cheap piece of crap. Luckily I got everything I needed off of it. But anyway! In honor of Halloween (even though this chapter has nothing to do with it...) I'm updating. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully next chapter will be out soon. Also sorry for any errors didn't check too well.**

"I'll explain when I ask Gaara because it'll be easier than saying it a ton of times."

"Alright let's just hurry and find him then."

Meanwhile the guys just stayed downstairs and watched tv. Well Gaara went up to his room but everyone else stayed. They lost track of how long it was before the girls raced back downstairs and looked around the living room.

"Why am I not surprised he's in his room." Temari sighed and looked to Sakura. But Sakura was already up the stairs. "Sakura get back here! You better not say anything while I'm not there!"

Sakura just ignored her and knocked on Gaara's door. Gaara was shocked to say the least when he opened his door and saw Sakura standing there waiting for him. He hesitantly invited her into his room closing and locking the door like he normally did. He blinked in surprise when she made herself right at home sitting on his bed.

"Gaara...?" She questioned looking at him a little nervous. Gaara looked at her from where he was standing. Why was she nervous around him all of the sudden? Sakura took a deep breath. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends." He replied, his voice still deep and slightly rough. Sakura sighed, obviously expecting this.

"Well you remember Sasuke, right?" Sakura asked and he nodded unsure of where she was going. "You helped me get him to think I had a boyfriend. But before I came here, he still wouldn't leave me alone thinking I was faking...which I was. Since he knew you weren't in Konoha he sorta made an agreement. I come back with pictures in Suna with my boyfriend or I have to go on a date with him. So I was wondering if you would take pictures with me around Suna..." She explained and Gaara thought she looked vulnerable as she asked him this. Like he was her lifeline. Before he could answer banging on his door interrupted.

"Gaara let me in!" Temari shouted.

"You locked your door?" Sakura asked looking amused now. Gaara shrugged.

"My siblings are noisy, a habit I suppose." He said not really remembering locking the door. "About those pictures...You're sure you want to be seen in town with me."

"You'll do it?" Sakura exclaimed her face lighting up and Gaara shook his head at her. He wasn't kidding when he asked her if she was sure but she still didn't seem to care. More pounding was heard and Gaara shook his head walking over to his window. The same one Sakura climbed into. Beginning his climb out he looked to Sakura.

"You coming?"

"N-Now?" Sakura questioned unsure. "But I don't have my camera..."

"You have your phone don't you?"

"Well yeah but I wanted-

"Take it or leave it this offer doesn't last all night." Gaara told her.

"You ever think this is why you don't have a girlfriend." Sakura scowled at him but walked to window anyway and climbing out after him.

"I don't have a girlfriend because none of the girls would come near me. It's not like I would want date any of them either."

"You're gonna be a lonely old man Gaara."

"It comes with being a monster." Gaara shrugged as he landed on the ground.

"You're not a monster Gaara." Sakura told him landing on the ground next to him.

"You don't know me."

"You're right I don't." Sakura agreed before she continued. "But I know enough to be able to tell that you aren't. Monsters don't help people and yet you've helped me twice."

"Come on." He said to her walking away leaving her to follow.

"Gaara it's too dark for my phone camera to take any decent photos." Sakura said to him as they began walking through town.

"And this is my problem because?" Gaara questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to stop bugging you until I get pictures."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Sakura replied firmly, Gaara just smirked.

"Alright we can do it tomorrow." Gaara told her as he walked to stand in front of her. Sakura looked shocked but then her eyes narrowed.

"What's the catch." Sakura demanded. Gaara didn't flinch.

"You have to do things for me whenever I say no exceptions." He said simply.

"Only 3 things." Sakura bargained.

"5 things."

"4, whenever you want, whatever you want, no exceptions. But that means I get your help for when I need Sasuke off my back." Sakura said, her final offer. Really what could Gaara possibly pick? Gaara smirked and nodded.

"Deal."

"Let's get back before Temari freaks out." Sakura said turning away. Gaara didn't say anything, just led them back to his house. When they had climbed back through Gaara's window more pounding was heard at the door then before.

"Cut it out before you break my door!" Gaara shouted angrily and the pounding stopped.

"Stop holding Sakura hostage then!" Temari shouted back. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked to the door.

"Hostage?" She questioned. Gaara just shrugged at her before unlocking his door and getting out of the way as it burst open.

"Gaara what the hell! We've been pounding on your door for more than twenty minutes!" Temari shouted as she and the others barged into Gaara's room. She went and grabbed Sakura glaring at Gaara as she left his room.

"Sorry Gaara!" Sakura shouted as she was being dragged away.

"Sakura you keep running off, how are we supposed to have a sleep over with you gone all night?" Temari questioned.

"Temari the nights not done yet and its the weekend, we have all the time we could need." Sakura told her and she calmed down.

"Fine but tomorrow we go shopping." Temari agreed.

"Sure Temari."

**Y'all know what I'm going to ask but for those who don't…Was it a good treat? Was it scary bad? Should I just have a zombie eat my brains so I stop? Let me know peeps! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! Totally get some GaaSaku cuteness in this one so I hope you enjoy it! Love all you faithful readers and reviewers! Stay awesome.**

When the two girls woke up they ate breakfast and headed towards Sakura's apartment. Sakura grabbed her money and other things she would need for the day before they headed out for a shopping trip.

"Come on Sakura I know some great stores!" Temari said excited running towards town leaving Sakura to follow as she laughed at her friend. When they entered one of the stores Sakura grinned.

"Temari I think I'm in love." Sakura stated as she looked around the store. The two then began picking out clothes they thought would look cute not only for themselves but for the other. When they had a good amount of clothes Temari dragged Sakura to the dressing rooms where they had a fashion show of sorts.

By the time they finished it was noon and as they walked out of the store, bags in hand their stomachs growled.

"Lunch time?" Sakura asked and Temari nodded.

"Lunch time." She agreed and led Sakura to a restaurant. As they sat down and got situated Temari looked to Sakura expectantly.

"Yes Temari?"

"What was you and my brother last night?"

"I asked him for a favor." Sakura replied simply. Temari rose an eyebrow at this.

"Really, that same favor you said you would wait for me to ask?"

"It's not my fault I didn't know he would lock the door."

"Well then tell me now." Temari said.

"Excuse me, are you girls ready to order?" Their waitress questioned and the two nodded.

"Just some beef ramen for me please." Sakura ordered and the waitress nodded noting the order before turning to Temari.

"I'll have the chicken curry."

"Alright I'll put in your orders." The waitress said before leaving the two.

"Okay Temari, you know how Sasuke made me desperate for a boyfriend and Gaara ended up helping me right?" Sakura began.

"Yes what about it?"

"Well before the end of summer he came up to me knowing I was in the foreign exchange program and questioned if I was going where my boyfriend lived. He made an agreement with me that if I came back without pictures of me and Gaara together I would have to go on a date with him. I picked Suna not even knowing Gaara would be here and since he is I asked him to go around town with me and take pictures." Sakura finished explaining and Temari nodded.

"He agreed?"

"Yeah eventually."

"Interesting." Temari said right as the waitress came with their food. They didn't continue the discussion as they ate instead talked about what they were going to do after lunch. They decided to hit another shop and repeated what they did at the first shop. What they didn't expect was a surprise visitor standing by Temari as Sakura came out in her outfit.

"Gaara?" Sakura questioned surprised.

"Are you coming?" Gaara questioned right back.

"Coming where?" Temari asked.

"Oh sure Gaara let me change and pay and then we can head out." Sakura agreed heading back into the changing room and grabbing her things before checking out. She looked to Temari with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Tem but Gaara and I are apparently going to take pictures now."

"It's alright Sakura, we were almost done anyway." Temari said glaring at her brother.

"I'll see you when I'm done. I'll make you dinner or something." Sakura said trying to make it up to her. Temari smiled and nodded.

"Dinner would be nice." Temari agreed as she watched her little brother drag Sakura out of the store to who knows where.

"Was that necessary Gaara?" Sakura asked angrily as he finally stopped dragging her and they just walked next to each other.

"Do you want me to take pictures with you or not?"

"If your trying to make me not like you it's not working. I know your not always like this."

"You don't know me." Gaara told her.

"Yeah and who's fault is that." Sakura retorted as they stopped in front of a statue that was in Suna. Sakura pulled Gaara right in front of it and stood next to him. "Put your arm around me and try to look like your enjoying this." Sakura instructed and as he did as he was told Sakura leaned into him and held the camera in front of them to take a picture. When the camera went off Gaara let her go almost immediately. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the picture. She was smiling happily and Gaara was smirking, an amused look on his face as he held her. Sakura smiled and turned to Gaara. "Its great, let's go and get more."

"Hey girl!" A voice interrupted getting her attention as she was grabbed. Sakura looked to the man that had called her and glared.

"What."

"Don't you know who your with?"

"Yes I do now if you'll leave me alone I can get back to him." Sakura growled and the man let her go.

"Your funeral." The man told her walking away.

"Please don't come to it." Sakura shouted at him and headed to Gaara. He had a look of surprise in his eyes as he looked to Sakura.

"You should really listen to them."

"You should really stop trying to push me away because your only hurting yourself." Sakura retorted before dragging him with her leaving Gaara stunned once again. _How does she know? _Gaara thought before he gained his composure again and looked to Sakura as she continued to drag him. _I wonder if you know what this means now Sakura..._ "Come on Gaara your slowing me down!"

"Hn."

"Let's take one here." Sakura said, behind them the vast dunes of the desert. Gaara nodded and waited for her decide on how to take the picture. "Hold the camera please." Sakura ordered handing him her camera as she walked behind him. "Alright don't move."

"Sakura what are you doing." He questioned boredly but did as she said anyway. He didn't get an answer instead felt a weight on his back and legs wrap around his waist and arms around his neck. Sakura giggled at his shocked expression but he smirked at her and took a picture before she realized.

"Hey let me see that." Sakura said trying to get the camera. Finally he gave it to her and she gasped at the picture. It really looked like they were together. "You can let me down now Gaara."

"Nope, you jumped on my back so now your going to stay there."

"This counts as one of your things then." Sakura told him.

"Well then you better look like you enjoy it." Gaara agreed smirking at her.

"As you wish." Sakura said into his ear before resting her chin on his shoulder smiling. "Hey Gaara we can take more pictures another time, let's head to your house."

"Sakura we only took two."

"Yeah I know but those two pictures took a long time."

"That's because you made us walk across town."

"You liked it." Sakura told him. "Besides now we get to spend more time together!"

"Joy."

"I wanted to get some of gym class too when I kick your ass again." Sakura told him and Gaara chuckled.

"Keep thinking that."

"I will." Sakura smiled as they walked through the door of the Sabaku household, Sakura still on his back.

"Sakura?" Sasori questioned looking at the two.

"Hey Sasori, Gaara gave me a piggy back ride through town!" Sakura said like she asked him to do it not the other way around. Gaara just shook his head at the girl.

"We see that." Deidara said as he watched the two. As long as he knew Gaara he didn't seem to be a guy who would do this. Sakura was changing him and he couldn't help but smile. That was Sakura for you.

"Gaara you can let me down now."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I was going to make dinner." Sakura told him and he seemed to be contemplating it. Finally he took her to the kitchen and then put her down. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting to work.

**It's that time again. Time for you to tell me what you think so come on down! All you need to do is press that little button underneath this note. Yes people its that simple! Until next time:**

**BluePanda ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, hope you all can bear with me on this story. I will try to make updates more frequent but no promises. Thanks for the continued support and all my reviewers, favoriters, alerters and readers, your better then what I deserve. As always enjoy the story!**

Dinner had been easy enough to make, the Sabaku's despite not being able to cook very well, had there fridge packed with food all the time. It was strange but Sakura didn't care enough to say anything about it. Temari had come in right as she was finishing up and had helped Sakura set the table for the males to eat, seeing as at the smell of the completed meal they all found their way to the dining room table before the food was even set down. _They must be really hungry, _Sakura thought smiling to herself. And she was right, because as soon as the food was set down and Temari and Sakura had taken their seats they dug right in grabbing at all the food they could. The more reserved males such as Sasori, Gaara, and Itachi did it in a more relaxed pace treating the food with more care then the other three but the girls could see the hunger in their eyes and at the amount they took as well.

"Thanks for saving some for us." Temari said sarcastically as she finally deemed it safe to reach for some food for herself. There wasn't much left to pick from but she went after what she could.

"Be happy you got any, I'm starved sister." Kankuro retorted shoving food into his mouth. Temari shook her head at him and began to eat as well. None of them noticed Sakura get up with her plate until she came back with a full plate of food still steaming and fresh. Kankuro stared at her plate in awe wondering where she got the food but Kisame just laughed at her knowing her secret.

"I see you haven't changed at all." He said and she grinned at him.

"Of course, if I brought out everything I made I'd be stuck with your scraps and that's less then appetizing." Sakura stated before looking to Temari who had got stuck with the scraps and was staring at her plate with jealousy.

"Temari there's more in the kitchen you can help yourself." Sakura told her but that attracted Kankuro's attention whose plate was nearing empty. Sakura noticed him start to get up but she glared at him making him cower back in his seat. "After your sister gets a fair amount and not just the tiny bit you left for us you are welcome to help yourself to what's ever left over. Believe me there will be enough I'm used to cooking for a bunch of hungry males with a huge stomach."

"Ha and I thought Gaara was the only one who could glare Kankuro into his place." Temari laughed coming out of the kitchen with a much larger much better looking plate of food. She sat down and dug in pointing her fork in the direction of the kitchen. "Help yourself Kankster Sakura's right there is plenty left."

Just like that Kankuro was gone returning with a plate full of food and his fork in his mouth as he already started eating before he could even sit down. Gaara shook his head at his brother not believing he was actually related to this food crazy fool. Honestly he acts like he hasn't eaten for days when it's probably only been a few hours. He couldn't help but look away and he found himself looking in Sakura's direction. She was eating calmly a small smile on her face and a look of amusement as she watched Kankuro. He felt himself smiling a bit as he watched her.

_It hasn't been that long since she met us, since we were just complete strangers, and yet it's like she belongs here; like she has been a long lost friend and she just found us again…found me again. _Gaara thought and then shook his head. Who was he fooling; he was just as alone as the day before, Sakura or no Sakura. He was a monster, a monster that has been foolish enough to believe he could be saved because of this one girl. He had to focus, had to remember this would only be temporary, things would get back to normal soon enough, Sakura would leave and with her all this happiness and sense of belonging would go with it. In fact it would come back stronger than ever, because he has gotten a taste of friendship and he'd been enjoying it, savoring it even. Once reality hit him back into shape he knew he would crave it until it drove him mad because monsters don't have friends, they are doomed to be alone. Always.

"Hey Gaara, are you okay?" Her voice snapping him out of his thoughts, a sound of true concern. He looked to her and nodded; an answer that most people would expect and accept from him. But even as she relaxed some, he could see a hint of worry in her eyes as she looked at him. And because he was just so stupid to give into the feeling that he wasn't alone, that someone cared, he tried to reassure her more.

"I'm fine Sakura, just disgusted at my brother." He told her cocking his head to Kankuro who was still shoveling the food into his mouth. Sakura's eyes flashed to Kankuro and she laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes I can see why you'd feel that way." She said, all worry gone from her features. He smiled glad he removed all bad feelings from her mind. He didn't care if he was stupid to give into the happiness anymore, he would pay whatever consequences that came to keep Sakura as a friend even for a little while longer.

_~Just One of Those Years~_

"I still don't see why you guys felt the need to check on me." Sakura said. It was after dinner and Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara had gathered in the living room and were discussing how long they planned to stay. Sakura was still a little irritated at her boys. When she found out why they had come she had been pissed and she let them know with her martial arts skills. They weren't hurt too bad since she was greatly outnumbered but she got some good hits in for each of them.

"We can't make sure you were fitting in well here Sakura?" Itachi asked frowning at her. She knew they were just concerned and had a great opportunity to visit her because of Sasori's cousins, who were her only friends in Suna, but she after getting past the fact Ino forced her into this she did it so she could be out on her own. Which meant _alone_. Not that she didn't appreciate them coming out, she did but it still frustrated her that people felt she needed to be babysat.

"Well when you put it that way…" Sakura said unable to argue that without hurting their feelings and she didn't want to do that.

"We know you wanted to do this on your own but we had to make sure you were okay." Sasori told her and she nodded not bothering to tell them that's why she had Shikamaru set up the cameras and chat room. It didn't matter to them, not when they had the chance to check in person.

"I am grateful; I hope you all know that." Sakura said smiling gently at each of them. Deidara engulfed her in a hug and chuckled.

"That we know Sakura and seeing you perfectly capable of taking care of yourself is why we are leaving." He told her and Sakura squeezed him tightly not believing what he was saying.

"Aw, you guys don't have to leave so soon. Now that you're here you might as well stay." Sakura said feeling slightly bad now. She hadn't meant she wanted them to go home. She didn't, because she loved having a bit of home here with her.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you don't need us and the longer we stay the harder it will be to leave, yeah." Deidara told her letting her go. Sakura then was passed around to the other three guys as they said their goodbyes. An hour later the four were gone just as quickly as they came.

"You sure pick the strangest friends to pick my cousin of all people." Temari commented as they watched the four leave the house. Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I did befriend you too, so it must be true." She laughed.

"Hey!" Temari shouted but laughed with the pinkette anyway.

_~Just One of Those Years~ _

When Monday came Sakura didn't know what to expect. She figured Gaara would try and pull something since really he had three favors left. But she wondered what the favors would be and it was killing her every time she was by him. When she walked into school she was surprised to see Gaara waiting for her.

"Walk with me." Gaara said and Sakura tilted her head in amusement before nodding. _So this is what he wants aye? _Sakura thought as they walked around the school. People whispered but they both ignored it.

"Your not going to say anything to me?" Sakura questioned cheerily. Gaara looked to her boredly.

"Do I really need to say anything?"

"It would be nice."

"Hn."

"Your social skills are lacking." Sakura told him as they ended up at her class.

"I'll meet you here after class. Don't think about leaving." Gaara told her.

"Aren't you the gentleman? I'll wait, I've never had an escort before." Sakura smiled and he nodded before leaving her. _Man these favors he's having me do are more for me than him...only two more to go, _Sakura thought as she took her seat. People were looking at her scared and she smirked at them which made them turn away. It looked like she wouldn't be making many friends this year but that was fine with her.

When the bell rang and signaled the end of class Sakura waited outside the door. Sure enough Gaara came and escorted her to her next class.

"Why the sudden need to escort me?"

"I didn't think I needed a reason."

"It's okay for you to admit you like being around me."

"Don't get so full of yourself."

"Why else are you doing this then?" Sakura questioned, Gaara didn't give her an answer just left her in front of her class. Sakura shook her head at him but walked into her class. Gaara continued to show up after everyone of her classes until it was fifth hour and they walked into gym together making Anko smirk.

"Well well well, you two seem to be getting along quite well." Anko said. Sakura shrugged and Gaara glared at her.

"I wouldn't get used to it Anko-sensei." Sakura told her.

"Do you plan on not talking to each other sometime soon?"

"Nah Gaara here just likes to be alone." Sakura said and Anko laughed as Gaara switched his glare to her. Sakura smiled at him innocently and he began growing suspicious of her. _She can't know why I'm doing this can she?_ Gaara thought. He was doing this as a test, giving her last chances to stay away from him no matter how much he didn't want her to. But he was surprised at how no matter what he did she stuck with him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah he thinks he's scaring me off but he obviously still doesn't know me too well."

"Hmm. I never pegged you to be an idiot Gaara." Anko said before she began to teach.

**Okay that's all for now. I have more ready to go (no lie) but I felt that it should end here. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I tried to catch them all but if you find one let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all heres the next installment hope ya enjoy ^_^**

Sakura couldn't believe how quickly people got out of the way for her and Gaara as they walked down the hallway. It was Friday and Gaara had walked her to class all week saying it was still part of his favor from Monday. Sakura didn't argue and just went with it. After all he had taken pictures with her and gym had to have some of her favorite. It was then in gym class when everyone was staring at them that she got a surprise.

They had been fighting again, everyone else already completing their matches and gathered around. Sakura didn't think she ever had such a hard time with an opponent. Gaara was tough opponent, however, Sakura had a plan. After dodging a kick she tackled him to the ground ending up on top of him. A camera flashed but Sakura didn't pay attention to that, Gaara was smirking at her and she was confused, she had the upper hand not him.

"Kiss me." Gaara whispered to her and Sakura grew wide eyed. His smirk showed he was serious and Sakura closed her eyes taking a deep breath before she leaned down to him. Gasps were heard but Sakura ignored it as her lips met his. It wasn't long into the kiss that Gaara flipped them so he was on top.

"She's kissing the monster." Someone whispered shocked. Camera flashed and then a cough broke them apart. Gaara got off Sakura his smirk still present before he left Sakura on the mat.

"Thanks for helping me up dick." Sakura said annoyed after she got up. He shrugged and walked to the changing rooms. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That was interesting." Anko said to her as they looked at the disappearing Gaara.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that." Sakura agreed. Gaara was still trying to push her away and she was annoyed by it.

"He likes you ya know." Anko told her after everyone else left.

"Oh really? He sure doesn't show it."

"It's his protection he built up. Gaara has a hard time letting people in." Anko explained and Sakura looked to her confused. "People have abused his trust many times in his past. You're a surprise to him, he doesn't know how to handle you because you getting past his defenses. He's seeing if you can go the distance."

"Go the distance?" Sakura questioned, _what is this Hercules? _Sakura couldn't help but think.

"If you can handle everything his life has to offer. All the stares, the rumors, the fear." Anko told her and Sakura frowned.

"I don't care about any of that though, whatever he did to make all that happen doesn't matter. Its not who he is now."

"That's what he's realizing, but Sakura don't do this just to leave him."

"I'm not." Sakura told her. "I have to go to work, I'll see you Monday Anko."

"I sure hope you don't Sakura." Anko muttered as she watched the girl leave before preparing for her next class.

"Temari I'm here." Sakura announced as she rushed into the back of Temari's cafe.

"Oh thank Kami." Temari said from the kitchen as she gathered up the orders. Sakura was in her uniform and out to tables before Temari finished delivering meals. An hour later things had slowed down, the lunch rush over.

"Hey Temari, relax a bit I got these last costumers." Sakura suggested and Temari didn't need to be told twice. She headed to the back room and plopped down on the couch. Someone seemed to be able to sense that she was back there because a phone went off. At first Temari thought it was hers but she realized it had come from her pink haired worker's bag. Curious Temari found the pinkette's phone and saw she had a new message.

_Sakura go home with Temari after work._

It was funny, this number didn't have a name attached to it. But Temari knew it was from her little brother. How did he get Sakura's number without her getting his? Better yet why was he ordering Sakura around? Hearing footsteps Temari quickly put the phone back and jumped on the couch.

"The last of the costumers are gone." Sakura announced before heading into her bag. She looked at her phone and saw the new message. Reading it Sakura looked confused before realization struck and she smiled.

Reply.

_Alright Gaara I'll see you soon : )_

Send.

"Temari can I come over after work?" Sakura asked and Temari got curious.

"Sure, but why the sudden decision?" Temari questioned hoping the girl would be honest with her. Sakura smiled at her before she replied,

"Gaara texted me."

"Huh." Temari responded not actually expecting Sakura to tell her. She was wondering how she knew it was Gaara though. Temari shook her head and got up. "Ya know Gaara has never been this interested in anyone before."

"So I've heard."

"Sakura thanks for helping my brother." Temari said seriously and Sakura smiled sadly and she wondered, what exactly did Gaara do? _Just don't hurt him Sakura, he'll never be able to trust anyone again..._ Temari added in her head as she watched Sakura lay on the couch. "Sakura why don't you take the rest of the day off and meet with my brother. He should be off of work by now."

"Temari I can-

"Don't worry about it Sakura, the hard part of the day is over I can handle anyone that comes in. Go see what my brother wants." Temari insisted. Sakura sighed and nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Alright Temari. I'll go see what he wants." Sakura said grabbing her stuff.

"Good. I'll see you later." Temari said and the two headed out of the employee lounge, Temari going to costumers and Sakura heading out the door. Taking a deep breath of the desert air Sakura headed to her destination.

Meanwhile Gaara was in his room laying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling and thought. He thought about what he was going to say to Sakura and how she would react. Closing his eyes he prepared himself. _Can I do this?_ Gaara thought. In the past few weeks Sakura had wormed her way into his life and the feeling that had come with it scared him. He was vulnerable and he was sure Sakura didn't see that even though she stayed with him.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the front door open. No one was supposed to be home yet. Then he remembered, his cousin and his friends were staying here. Sighing he closed his eyes again, it was again because of Sakura that they were here in first place. Gaara opened his eyes and strained to hear as footsteps approached his room. Then the person knocked on his door and he sat up wondering just who was at his door.

"Gaara, it's me Sakura." Her voice rang.

"Come in." He said watching as his door opened to reveal the pinkette. She entered and looked straight at him with curious eyes.

"Okay Gaara what did you want so bad that you'd waste your last favor for?" She questioned walking toward him and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her, he was scared. Sakura just tilted her head at his lack of response. Grabbing his hand, she got Gaara to look to her, his eyes shining with child like innocence, something Sakura had never seen. "Gaara?"

"It's nothing Sakura." Gaara told her his eyes growing harder as his expression reverted to its normal blank look. Sakura wasn't convinced.

"Gaara you know you can trust me right? I'm not the boogey monster." Sakura teased lightly, she still wanted him to know she was serious. Gaara seemed to contemplate her words his eyes showing how lost he was.

"Sakura, I want to ask you something but I'm going to do something before I do." Gaara said no longer any doubt in his expression or voice. Taking a deep breath and raking his hand through his hair he looked to her. "Can you promise me something?"

"What Gaara?"

"Promise that even after I tell you this, you won't run away from me, you won't be mad or afraid." Gaara said the child like innocence from before begging her to understand even though she didn't know.

"Of course I'll stay with you Gaara, your my friend." Sakura promised him sincerely.

"Sakura do you want to know why people call me a monster?" Gaara questioned and Sakura nodded her eyes shining with curiousity. "In Suna there's a superstition that children born with red hair are the sign of a demon. My parents ignored all of them and tried to convince everyone that I was a normal child just like everyone else, soon people started to believe it. Then when I was 10 it happened. My parents were taking me to see my grandparents in Konoha. Everything was going fine like any other flight so I fell asleep not thinking anything of it. I was shaken awake by my mother, she had panic in her eyes even though she was trying to hide it. I-I, and s-she-

"Gaara it's okay." Sakura said holding him into her embrace. She never saw him like this, pouring out his life to her. Sakura knew it was harder for him than he was letting on. "The plane crashed didn't it." Sakura said to him and he nodded.

"It crashed and my parents saved my life. When I came back those who still believed I was a demon blamed me for their death because I lived. They blamed me for everyone's death on that plane." Gaara told her and Sakura felt tears roll down her face. How could they blame a 10 year old for the plane crash? He didn't even know what was going on until it was too late. Gaara felt her tears and looked to her sadly. "Everything got worse after that, more and more people believed I was a demon, upset over the loss of loved ones on the flight, I got into fights all the time and people became even more afraid of me."

"Gaara I don't believe you." Sakura sniffed wiping her tears, Gaara got out of her embrace and turned away from her, hurt. "I don't believe you would actually think I would stop being your friend because of something that wasn't your fault. Everyone who blames you is an idiot, your not a monster Gaara you just had parents that loved you so much they were willing to give their life for you." Sakura shouted irritated at him. Gaara had not been expecting that, but he felt lighter as if with her knowing he didn't have to be alone anymore.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said to her.

"You better be, because honestly I thought you did something way worse and you were holding out on me for something that wasn't even your fault. I mean really Gaara yo-

Sakura was cut off by Gaara's lips on hers. He held on to her tightly, his happiness at her words overwhelmed him. Sakura allowed him to kiss her, her own lips moving with his as if to reassure him she wasn't going anywhere. When they broke apart Sakura smiled and punched him playfully.

"That wasn't nice Gaara, cutting me off like that."

"Sakura, when did I ever give you the impression I was nice?" Gaara teased.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Will you go out with me?" He questioned with a small smile. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Yes Gaara, and ya know, it looks like I won't have pretend for Sasuke anymore." Sakura said grinning and then hugged him happily.

**So? Good or bad, crap or fantastic? Let me know people I love hearing from you!**


End file.
